I can't wait
by ManyNationsWoman
Summary: Begins at the Alexandria party. Michonne doesn't like seeing the infamous Rick/Jessie kiss , and Rick has issues with a few things himself. This story has been simmering in my computer for awhile, since season 6 so it's time to let it see the light of day!


**This is something I wrote awhile ago but thought it was decent so I decided to post. I will write a part two! Enjoy Richonners! (I do not own Rick or Michonne, although I do adore them so so much!).**

ALEXANDRIA PARTY

Michonne watched as Rick leaned toward Jessie, planting a kiss on her cheek. She felt a pang of something unsettling in her chest, then averted her eyes away from the displeasing scene.

Suddenly, the air in the room felt stifling, and she needed to get out. Michonne exited to the back porch, leaning against the railing and taking deep breaths. She knew that deep down inside, she had strong feelings for Rick, but wasn't quite ready to face them. She knew that she could trust him with her life, but wasn't certain yet that she could trust him with her heart. Love held a high price these days, since you could lose anyone, at any moment.

Rick was the kind of man she could love hard, and deeply, so disappointment flooded through her body. And it seemed as if he loved just as hard, given how fiercely he protected not only his children, but the people in their group. Perhaps, that's why seeing him kiss Jessie, stung. He was loyal, honest, determined, and had an unrelenting sense of integrity. In addition, she found him captivating appearance wise. She lost her breath when she met his gaze, and butterflies would flutter deep in her belly.

His eyes, and gaze were so intense, that it was as if he could read her inner most thoughts every time he looked at her. His face was beautiful, and his body was strong and cunning. Even his walk mesmerized her. His mouth was amazingly sensuous, and he often licked his plump bottom lip when he talked with her-causing a wave of lust to travel to her nether regions.

Michonne had never become flustered with a man, and although Rick was the first to ever throw her off her game, she still was able to tell him exactly what thought. His eyes would travel over her face and body, and it was times like that, that she was thankful for her deep, chocolate skin which hid her flushed cheeks. However, he still looked at her knowingly, and his eyes carried a smirk as if he knew the effect he had on her.

Somehow, wherever she was, Rick's eyes always found her. Even now as she gripped the railing of the porch, sighing because of the weight of her tumultous feelings.  
"Getting too hot in there for yah? " said Abraham, moving to stand next to her.

Rick shook his head in an attempt to shake off the buzz he was feeling from his drink. He found Jessie to be attractive, and seeing her holding Judith, made him think about an early memory of Lori holding Carl. She reminded him his old life, before the world had gone to hell. For a brief moment, when he kissed Jessie's cheek, he thought he could have that old life again.

But as he smiled at her, and she smiled back coyly, Michonne's face flashed into his mind. Michonne. Rick's eyes turned to where he had last seen Michonne standing, and saw that she wasn't there. The damn alcohol was making him act irrationally.

With Judith in his arms, he walked over to a window, peering out, and saw Michonne on the deck standing next to Abraham, right in the same spot he'd seen her in earlier.  
Why was Michonne so glued to Abraham's side today? Rick frowned.

Michonne chuckled at Abraham, who was talking in his usual unorthodox, rash banter. He was hilarious, but she couldn't seem to laugh. Despite her attempts to focus her mind elsewhere, she thought about Rick and Jessie once again.

Her eyes welled up with tears, as she took a deep sigh. Abraham faltered, noticing a change in her face.

"Was the party that bad?" he asked.

She didn't respond, as a tear rolled down her cheek. Abraham frowned.

"What's the matter darling? Somebody say something to you? Am I going to have to break some knees?" he asked.

Michonne shook her head, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"No...no. I just...I don't know why I'm crying. It's silly. So silly. I'm just upset because.." she sniffed. She chuckled to herself, angrily wiping off a tear.

"Matters of the heart perhaps?" said Abraham.

Michonne met his gaze, her eyes welling up with tears again. "Come here."

Abraham pulled her into an embrace, and she allowed herself to be comforted, resting her head on his strong, warm shoulder.

"It's alright. Heck-the damn bursts for even us fighters sometimes."

He leaned back, and wiped a tear from her face.

Rick watched out the window as Abraham hugged Michonne. He was shocked, puzzled even. They'd never even said so much as a few words to each other, much less hug, or so he thought. Were they together? No, they couldn't be. There were no signs of such! There was no time for such things before. But maybe they were taking their chance now because of that. His mind raced as he watched the scene before him.

He saw Abraham lean back and using his thumbs wipe to Michonne's cheeks, saying something to her as she nodded while his hands cradled her face.  
Was she crying?

Abraham hugged Michonne again as her hands clutched the back of his shirt, her shoulders trembling.

The jealousy coursed through Rick's body like ether. He didn't know if he was more upset that Abraham was hugging Michonne...or that she chose him to share her feelings with him.

He couldn't look away as his mind tried to process the scene. Finally Abraham released Michonne, and stroked her face and hair while she nodded. He brushed her hair back, and then rubbed her shoulder, then the two turned to come back into the house.

Rick turned away from the window quickly, and walked back to the living room area, leaning against the doorway in an attempt to look casual. He watched Abraham and Michonne enter the room-Abe headed off towards the kitchen, while Michonne moved towards Maggie and began talking with her and Glenn.

Rick watched Michonne for a moment, as she attempted to smile at Maggie, Glenn and now Spencer who joined them. Her eyes wandered around the room, finally coming to rest on Rick who watched her intensely. She held his gaze for a moment, and then looked away, and then excused herself, moving towards the bathroom halfway.

Rick followed her.

"Michonne."

She sighed, then turned around to face him. "Yes?" Her tone was one of annoyance.

"Is everything alright?"

She avoided his gaze. "Everything's fine Rick."

He was silent for a moment as he observed her, eyes downcast, her arms folded across her chest.

"Michonne, I can tell something is wrong. Did one of these people here do something?" he pressed.

"Somewhat." she replied curtly.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing Rick, I'm fine, don't worry about it," she turned and walked down the hall, while he stared at her swaying hips, until she closed the door to the bathroom.

Rick clenched and unclenched his hands, his jaw tight, his neck becoming hot. It infuriated him that Michonne would seek comfort with Abraham, but not him. Why not him? He knew he couldn't be mad at her-it was her choice of who she wanted to talk to, or touch, and it wasn't as if he'd ever vocalized his feelings her. And he wasn't sure if she wanted him that way, and perhaps she was content with them being friends. But seeing her touching another man was something he just wasn't prepared for.

He turned to go back to the living room and nearly ran into Jessie who was standing behind him.

"Hey."

"Hey," he drawled. "I saw that Judith is with Carl, and I think she may be getting tired. She was getting a little fussy," she smiled.

"Yeah. Thanks for leting me know. I'm going to be heading out now, it is getting pretty late for her."

They both turned their heads, hearing the bathroom door open as Michonne excited and closed the door behind her. She glanced at Jessie and smiled slightly, then back Rick-her smile dropped before she walked stone-faced past them.

"Michonne..." Rick started, but she didn't even turn to look at him, just kept walking.

Jessie's eyebrows raised slightly, "Is she having a bad day?"

Rick frowned, still looking in the direction Michonne walked, feeling an ache begin to form in his belly.

"Yeah, well, I better go now. Thanks again." Jessie looked as if she wanted to say something but Rick had already started walking.

He saw Carl standing in the foyer holding Judith and told him they were leaving. "Where's Michonne?" Rick asked Carl.

"She just left."

Rick frowned again. "Did she say anything?"

"Just that it was getting late, and she was headed home. And Judith needed to be in bed soon."

"Ok, let's head out then."

Rick entered the house, looking around for Michonne, but he didn't see her. He assumed she was sleeping, so he removed his boots, made Judith a bottle, then headed upstairs. He took Judith to her room and changed her diaper, gave her the bottle, kissed her, then put her to bed. She was already asleep by the time he laid her into the crib.

Rick closed the door cautiously, as to not disturb the baby, then walked down the hall towards his room. As he passed the bathroom door, Michonne suddenly came out, clad only in a towel, still quite wet as she turned and realized that he was standing in the hallway.

She stared at him as he leaned slightly, his eyes flickering downward to take in her lean, strong legs, several times.

"I thought you'd be back a little later."

"It was getting late for Judith, so we decided to leave."

"Oh? It seemed like you were really enjoying the party," she said flatly.

Rick didn't miss the sarcasic tone of her retort, and for a second he wondered what it meant. Perhaps, she'd seen him kiss Jessie. Could she have? And if so, was she jealous? If she was jealous...did that mean-she had feelings for him? Could that be why she seemed cold towards him, or could that be the reason she was...crying?

Rick squeezed his eyes shut to calm his raging thoughts.

God, he hoped she was jealous, but his mind still doubted that Michonne could possibly want him.

"It seemed as if you weren't having a good time at the party," he said. "Although, you and Abraham looked pretty cozy."  
Michonne's eyes widened slightly.

"You saw me?"

"I saw you crying."Rick shifted on his feet, and tilted his head to the side, his eyes squinting as he regarded her.  
" Why were you crying Michonne? If someone hurt you, I need to know."

Michonne did not meet his gaze, and clutched her towel tightly around her body. "What if that someone was you?"

Rick pursed his lips. Perhaps, his earlier hypothesis was correct.

"Jessie."

Michonne stared at him with a disinterested expression.

"I kissed her on the cheek."

"I saw that look you had. But it doesn't matter. It's not my business, so we don't need to discuss it. Just like we don't need to discuss why I was crying." She moved to walk around him, but Rick grabbed her arm.

"Why does that bother you Michonne? That I kissed Jessie? Tell me. Say it," he pleaded.

"I don't want to. Why would I? Logically, you seem to be interested in someone else. So what sense would it make for me to divulge my feelings?" she pulled her arm away, but he moved closer.

"Because if I knew that you had feelings for me...that would change every thang."

Michonne was silent, as she stared at Rick. He thought he caught a glimmer of something in her eyes, but it quickly disappeared to be replaced by her stoic gaze.

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

"Michonne," he grabbed her arms again, and in her attempted to pull her towards him. Michonne pulled away, and her towel fell.

Her eyes widened as she gasped, and Rick's breath caught. His hands fell to his sides, as his eyes traveled downwards in awe, his jaw tight.

His eyes took their fill of round full, breasts, a flat smooth stomach and curved hips, and the v of her sex.

His breath was now coming in pants, as his eyes swept over her again and again. Michonne's mouth trembled as her eyes flickered towards his, and she quickly moved to pick up her towel. She held it in front of her body.

"Michonne...I..I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," she turned to walk to her room, wrapping the towel around her body. Rick felt his cock twitch, as he saw a glimpse of her round, shapely backside, before it was covered by the towel as she entered her room and closed the door.

Rick stood there for a moment, stunned as the beauty he was witnessed. Finally, He turned and went into his room, closing the door.

He turned and rested his head against the door, caressing it slowly with his hands as he tried to calm his breathing.

She is so beautiful. So damn beautiful, he thought.

He wanted her so badly with every fiber in his body.

He wanted to possess her, make her moan and call out his name, and hear her breath come in desperate pants. He wanted to take her lips, both above and below.  
The view of her neatly shaved sex flashed into his mind, as Rick squeezed his eyes shut. He visualized touching her pussy-he'd dip his fingers deep within her walls, then lick her while he watched her face twist with pleasure.

He wanted to cup and knead her plump ass, while his tongue flicked over her clit, pushing her towards the limit. Rick thought about kissing the full lips on her face as he sunk inside her tight canal. He knew that Michonne's lips were soft, because what little skin of hers he'd had the chance to caress was soft. Rick groaned, and rubbed his hand over his aching cock.

"Michonne.." he whispered and turned towards his bed.

He sighed and stripped down to his boxers, then crawled into bed, laying flat while he stared at the ceiling. He rubbed his hand over his face, then down his chest, over his stomach, then down to his rock hard erection.

He moaned again, then pulled his underwear down, gripping his cock tightly. Rick began to pump his engorged member, as his breath came out shakily.  
"Mmm..." he moaned, picturing Michonne's face, eyes, her mouth, breasts, ass, pussy. He imagined that her pussy looked like pink flower nestled inside soft, chocolate lips. He thought about sucking on her chocolate nipples while he plunged into her hot depths.

"Ohhh, Michonne...baby.." he moaned, as he began to pump faster, tightening his buttocks as he began to thrust into his hand. He had not had an orgasm in so long-he couldn't even remember, and his body trembled badly for release.

An image of Michonne underneath him, moaning, while he thrust between her legs flashed into his mind, and sent him over the edge.

"Fuuuckk! Ahhh! Michooonne..." he moaned as his seed came out in spurts, splashing his stomach. His toes curled as his hips thrust, while he milked out the last bit of his ejaculate.

He whimpered as his body shook with the intensity of his orgasm.

"Michonne.." he whispered again, shakily. Rick laid there on his bed for a few minutes, his arms and legs wide as his breathing slowed.  
Rick pulled his underwear off and wiped up the ejaculate on his stomach and chest, before throwing it in the corner. He ran his hand through his hair, and sighed, perplexed by the days events, and shuddering with the intensity of his orgasm.

Never had he wanted a woman so badly. Perhaps it was due to the fact that he hadn't had sex, or even come in nearly two years. It was more than that though. He'd been attracted to Michonne since the day he met her. Her strength was attractive, her mystery, her face, body, and hair. She was so ...powerful. And she made him feel powerful with her constant support.

He loved her fierceness and that she had a softer side that came out when she was with the kids. He noticed that softer side when she was with him as well. Her voice would become quieter as they spoke, and she would hold his gaze for a moment, before her dark eyes fleeted away.  
He felt stupid for kissing Jessie, albeit in vain, he thought he could forget about the feelings he had for Michonne.

But it was now apparent that he couldn't. Her beautiful body flashed in his mind again, and Rick moaned as he felt his dick twitch.

"Fuck," he muttered, reaching under the covers to jerk off once again. He hoped no one would notice him washing an unusual amount of shirts tomorrow.

Michonne opened her eyes slowing, blinking from the faint rays of light filling the room. She sat up in her bed and stretched, then stood up to look out the windows through the blinds. It had to be around 6 o clock in the morning, and she suspected that everyone was still asleep. She quickly dressed into sweatpants and a sweatshirt, and packed her usual clothing into a backpack. She had a shift at the gate in a few hours, but wanted to go for a run first.

She also wanted to leave before Rick woke up. She didn't want to face him yet. Although, she knew it was somewhat petty, she was still angry with him.  
How dare he gawk at her body like that, especially after he had just kissed another woman earlier.  
She closed her eyes briefly in an attempt to push her thoughts away as she brushed her teeth. Michonne couldn't deny that it gave her a small sense of satisfaction at seeing Rick's stupefied expression from seeing her in the nude.

She smirked. 'And he won't get to touch any of this', she thought with a chuckle.  
Michonne washed her face and washed out her mouth, then dried her face with a towel. She smoothed lotion over her face and hands with a smile, she was so happy to have the pleasant smelling lotion that Rick brought her from his last run. She huffed. "Anyways," she said with an eye roll, leaving the bathroom.  
She grabbed her backpack and headed out.

"Mmmm..." Rick groaned as he struggled to sit up. He had slept hard last night, after stroking himself to an orgasm three times.

He ran his hands over his face, and hair , huffing out a sigh.

The house sounded quiet, he noticed.

He climbed out of bed and grabbed a pair of boxers from the drawer, pulling them on as he walked out the door and into the halfway.  
As he approached Michonne's room, he could hear Judith talking down stairs, and the lower timber of Carl's voice.

He couldn't believe he slept later then his kids, he almost never did. He didn't hear Michonne's voice as usual.  
Rick knocked on Michonne's door.

"Michonne?" Silence.  
Rick knocked, then cautiously turned the knob and pushed the door open, and deep in the back of his mind, he hoped that he'd find her naked again, beckoning to him. He was engulfed by her scent as he walked into the room, and saw that the bed was made and she was nowhere in sight.  
He walked downstairs, feeling a bit of anxiety as he came into the kitchen and saw his kids at the table eating breakfast.

"Mornin."

"Good morning dad," said Carl. Judith giggled.

"Is Michonne here?"

"No, she left already. She left me a note saying that she was going jogging then to her post after."

Rick nodded and scratched his head, carressing Judith's soft hair.

"You alright dad? Why aren't you dressed yet?"

Rick looked down and realized he was still in his boxers.

Michonne stood next to Abraham, chuckling at his latest crude joke.

"You're a handful Abe," she said, pushing his bulky shoulder.

"Yeah-I can be a complicated hard ass. But I always know how to visit fun city. By the way, seems like your sails are full mast today darlin."  
Michonne smiled and nodded.

"I'm feeling a bit better, thanks to you. I appreciate you taking the time out to talk to me."

"It was nothing. You grab my ass, I'll grab yours."

"Right. So, how's it going with Sasha?"

Abraham smiled. "I'm working up to it. She's a premium cut-so I've gotta make sure I season her just right."

Michonne sighed. "That's nice."

"Hey, you're a premium cut too. You know that right?"

"I guess. I'm glad you think so."

"Sugar lips, every man here thinks so. It's just that you're kind of said for-wouldn't want Ricky Dicky busting his Colt in my ass," said Abe.

Michonne laughed hard, leaning on Abraham, and he couldn't help but to crack up as well.

"What's so funny?"

Michonne and Abraham turned to see Rick approaching, with a stern expression on his face. He stood in front of them, while Michonne rolled her eyes and Abe smirked.

"What's so funny huh?" Rick asked again.

"Oh, nothing boss. Us common folk are just chomping at the bit. That reminds me, I better haul ass over to Sasha's. Was supposed to help out with a few things. See you later Chonne."

Rick frowned at Abraham's use of Michonne's nickname. He had thought he was the only one to call her such. Rick regarded her, while she seemed distracted with the ground.

"Everything alright?"

"Yep."

She was still being short with him, he thought, frowning.

"Look, about last night. I'm sorry about-you know, the whole towel thang."

Michonne nodded, still not meeting his gaze, but instead her eyes moved around, examining the wall.

"It's alright, shit happens. I better get back to my post now. See yah," she said glancing at him briefly before turning to walk away.

Rick sighed, and ran his hand over his face. It was starting to feel like the beginning of their relationship, when he was an ass and she shut him out. And he didn't like it one bit.

Michonne and Rick settled into a less than comfortable communicative a pattern over the weeks, which was only exasperated by Rick's fight and killing of Pete. She told him that she was still with him, but it seemed as if parts of her, the romantic inclinations, were shut down.

But Rick was not a man to give up on anything, and still had hope that maybe Michonne had feelings for him.

He wanted her so badly, but fought to keep his feelings bottled up inside, and her avoidance of him stung greatly. She laughed and spent time with the kids, but the time she spent around him was limited and she was always off to the next activity after giving him shortened, curt greetings.

It was nearing dusk and Rick had set out to find Michonne once again, resolving to have chat with her about their cooled relationship.

Michonne had accompanied Spencer after he requested that she joined him outside the walls in regards some supplies he'd come across recently. At least that's what he told her.

The two walked slowly heading towards the woods, outside of the Alexandria safe zone as Michonne glanced at Spencer's profile while he walked in silence.

"How are you...and Deanna?"

"Not so great. She's...she's just quiet. Which is something I'm not used to. It's been rough."

Michonne nodded. "I'm sorry. Reg was such a good man. What he started here with your mother-is so important. And so was he. I'm truly sorry for your loss."

Spencer stopped and faced her. "Yeah...well, thanks. I appreciate it. You know, I think you are the most level headed person in your group."

"Oh yeah? Why is that?"

Spencer smiled. "Well for one, you always know what to say. What's appropriate, and when you do speak, it has such gravity."

Michonne smiled. "Thanks."

She turned to continue walking. "And it doesn't hurt that you're so beautiful too." She halted and turned to look at Spencer once again.

Spencer sighed, moving closer to her.

"You know, when you first came, I -I thought, you were taken. I thought you and Rick were together. But, now I see that isn't the case. Do you think.." he looked at the ground and moved even closer, before meeting her gaze again. "Do think, you and I could ever be something?"

Michonne smiled and chuckled to herself.

"I don't know Spencer. I mean anything's possible. Just look at the world around us."

"Well, I want you to know how I feel. I think about you Michonne. Alot. Even now...I just want to kiss you. I think-maybe losing my father, and brother made me realize how limited our time can be. So..I thought I should tell you that."

Michonne sighed, as she weighed in on Spencer' words. Of course she still had feelings for Rick, but lately he seemed to be occupied with helping Jessie-if that's what he wanted to call it. So, why should she turn down a little affection? And Spencer was cute, so..why not?  
"Ok."  
Spencer's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Just one kiss, I think is allowable."

Spencer's eyes glazed over with desire as he placed his hands on Michonne's waist, pulling her closer to him. Slowly he leaned forward until his lips connected with hers.

Michonne's eyes fluttered shut as she heard Spencer emit a deep moan, as he pulled her closer.

"Mhmm," he moaned again, and his hand moved to cradle the back of her head and held her tighter against him. He broke the kiss, and pressed his lips to hers again, before pulling back to watch her with hooded eyes before taking her mouth again.

Michonne couldn't deny that Spencer was a good kisser, and that it felt wonderful to be kissed and held this way. But something was missing. She wanted to be kissing someone else.

Rick couldn't breathe as he watched the scene before him. Spencer was kissing Michonne, and she was letting him. She was letting him hold her, and sample her mouth over and over. Rick gripped the handle of his gun as his jaw clenched.

He wanted to fly into a rage, and to shoot Spencer, beat him to a pulp. He wanted to rip Michonne from his arms.  
He watched them kiss, until Michonne finally pulled away, saying something to him as they turned to walk iback towards the safe zone.

Where were they going now? Were they going to have sex perhaps? Would she let him touch her, thrust inside her? The visual images going on in Rick's head were too much and he shook his head in an attempt to thwart them from compounding.

He'd lost her. The anguish spread over him in a wave of tremors. Michonne. His Michonne. Kissing Spencer. Rick sat down on the watch platform holding his head in his hands.

He couldn't deal with seeing her with any one else. He'd been so obsessed with his thoughts and plans that he'd never even considered the idea that Michonne might be interested in someone else. It was there-he was certain of it-the attraction between he and her was there. He'd never seen her give any other man the looks she gave him. Or perhaps he just read them wrong. Rick shook his head again, as the pain whirled inside his gut, and he resolved to climb down and perhaps find a walker to take out his aggression against.

Michonne.

Her name resonated in his mind, as he walked through the street, darkness beginning to fall in Alexandria.  
Rick halted when he saw a light on in garage. That was Jessie's garage. Feeling like a wounded animal, Rick sauntered into the garage and saw Jessie rummaging around.

"Hey." She turned and smiled when she met his gaze.

There in that dim, dusty garage, Rick attempted to push away his bruised feelings, as he coerced Jessie into a kiss. In the aftermath he felt even emptier. He felt ashamed for taking advantage of the widow. It had been a kiss shared between two sad people, and left him with no feelings of comfort.

Rick trudged home, his head lowered, Michonne on his mind. Why did she kiss Spencer? Was it because he had kissed Jessie at the party? Or killed Pete? Or withheld the truth about his plans from her?

He didn't know, but he did know that after that party Michonne had started to pull away. Did she really want Spencer?

Rick walked around the safe zone, checking the walls and killing time while he tried to pull his jumbled thoughts together. He was hoping to catch Michonne, but decided against it, and walked until after dusk in attempt to let off steam.

It was nearly 10 when he returned home, and he still wasn't feeling better. Perhaps he should just...Rick's thoughts stopped as he entered the house and saw Michonne's boots by the door, and the sound of water running in the kitchen.

He was elated that she was home, and from the smell of the house, scented by the smell of her cooking, he could tell that she had been home for awhile. He rushed to take his boots off, and walked into the kitchen. Rick stopped in his tracks as he saw Michonne's long shapely legs, and her round butt covered by short purple shorts. He'd never seen her in shorts before. Her back faced him as she washed dishes.

"Hey," she said without turning around.

"Heeey.." he drawled, unable to keep his eyes from sweeping over her figure. Her naked form flashed into his mind again, and he let out a hefty sigh.

"Your food is in the oven," said Michonne, still facing away from him. He wanted to see her face, and look into her eyes so he could gage her responses.

"Ok, thanks. Where are the kids?"

"Judith is asleep, Carl is visiting Enid," she answered curtly. "Carol and Daryl were here briefly, but I think they went over to Aaron's."

Rick nodded, as the room filled with silence. Michonne still hadn't turned around and continued to wash the dishes.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, not looking forward to the conversation that was about to happen.

"Michonne..."

She sighed, recognizing his "I want to talk tone", and rinsed her hands and wiped them on a dish towel resting on the counter. Michonne turned around, reluctantly meeting Rick's gaze.

"How was your day today?" He asked, squinting at her and tilting his head to the side.

She wished he wouldn't look at her like that, his gaze was so sexy.

"Fine. Yours?"

"Pretty good. I missed you all day. Where'd you get off too?"

"Was helping Maggie and Sasha with a few things most of the day."

He nodded. He wasn't going to stop until he got to the most pressing question.

"And after?" he said gruffly.

Here comes the interrogation, she thought. Michonne wondered if any of Rick's spies might have seen her interaction with Spencer. Maybe Daryl? No...Carol. That was definitely her m.o.

"I picked up some supplies and then came home? Why?"

Rick chuckled. "You went to get supplies by yourself?" Yeah, he had to know something.

"No, I went with Spencer. He found some supplies and asked me to accompany him."

"Hmp. Why did he ask you? You two don't really seem particularly close," Rick shifted, seemingly agistated now.

"Apparently, he's quite fond of me."

Rick chuckled again, shaking his head. He was squinting at her again.

"Why'd you kiss him Michonne? You really want...him?"  
Michonne's jaw clenched.

"How do you know I kissed him Rick? Were you spying on me?"

Rick stepped closer to her, gripping the counter tightly.

"I wasn't spying Michonne, just happened to see it," he growled. "And I didn't fucking like it!"

Michonne turned around and began to wash dishes again, wanting to escape the conversation as she felt a pang in her chest at the hurt in his voice.

"Michonne."

Rick moved closer to her, while she kept her attention on the sink.

"Why do care Rick? I thought you wanted to be with Jessie. As I recall, you kissed her initially. You seem to be interested in her, and she you. So there's that. What's wrong with me kissing Spencer? It was quite nice, and he thinks I'm beautiful and is kind to me. Everyone seems to be building their lives here and it's time I start building mine."

Rick was silent for a moment, rubbing his fingers together as he frequently did when he talked to her.

"Michonne, you do have a life here. And..I only kissed Jessie because for one, I was tipsy. And the main reason was, I-I thought, you didn't want me that way and she was just...there. I guess she reminds me of the past. But I don't want to go back. That's not what I want."

Michonne stopped her vigorous scrubbing of the dishes once again and turned to face him.

"I don't want you in what way Rick? Tell me? What do you mean?"

"Michonne..." his voice caught, as he stared at her.

Michonne waited, but he said nothing, just stared at her with a forlorn expression on his handsome face.

She huffed in frustration and turned to leave.

Rick reached out and grabbed her with both hands, pulling her against his chest and holding her tightly, his front pressing against her back.

"Michonne, don't go. Don't go please. I-," he stopped, letting out a sigh while she remained still, jarred by the feeling of his body pressed against hers.

He held her for so long, that their heart beats and breaths fell into sync. Michonne's eyes welled up as he held her tightly, and her hands slid over his in an attempt to draw him out of his silence.

His voice lowered and he moved his mouth near to her ear.

"Michonne...I want you. Do you hear me? I want you so badly. I can't do a thang without you being on my mind. If you had told me you wanted me months ago we'd already be together. I just didn't know, I couldn't read you."

He squeezed her tighter against him, burying his nose in her neck.

"I never knew how you felt. I was too afraid to ask. But I can't wait any more. Michonne... I love you. I want-" Rick shook his head in frustration, and whirled her around as his eyes searched hers.

"Michonne-" she cut him off his words with a kiss.

A wave of pleasure went through Rick as the sensation of her soft mouth on his awakened his senses. He groaned and pulled her tightly into his arms, his hand gripping her hair as his tongue slid into her mouth. They sucked at each others lips and tongues feverishly, moaning in delight.

He was already hard, and his erection rubbed against her stomach as they devoured one other.

Michonne whimpered softly when he pressed his pelvis against her and his tongue against hers, and it was nearly his undoing.

Rick reached down and grabbed her ass under her shorts, squeezing what he had so long wanted to touch.

"Oh Rick.." she murmured as his mouth moved to her neck, kissing and licking her skin.

He growled and hoisted her onto the counter, settling between her legs, deepening another kiss. He thrust against her, unable to control his mounting desire.

"Fuck.." Rick gasped when Michonne gripped his hair and ran her tongue along the column of his throat and he grabbed her hips, slamming them against him.  
She shrieked when he thrust against her again, her panties now drenched with arousal.

"Michonne..fuck!...baby..." he gasped, taking her mouth again, before pulling back to look at her. He rubbed his nose against hers and brushed his plump lips against hers while she let out a gasp.

"Yes.." he drawled, loving the look of lust in her eyes.

"You see how much I want you? For so long Michonne. I love you."

A hefty silence settled in between them, as they took in one another, struggling to calm their raging desire. Michonne's heart soared as she tried to find her voice.

"I love you Rick." He smiled, brushing his lips against hers again. "I need you Chonne. I want-everythang with you. Everythang."

Rick and Michonne examined each other's faces, enjoying, relishing the moment, finally allowing themselves to look at each other this way.

The electricity was palpable in the air, the lustful and loving tension illuminating their eyes in the dimly lit kitchen.

He asked in a slow, sexy drawl...

"Can I taste you?"

Michonne let out a shuddering breath, bit her lip and nodded.

Rick wrapped an arm around her, grabbing a handful her plump rear end and lifting her slightly, then yanked her shorts down with his other hand. Right then, reason began to creep into Michonne's mind, as she realized they were going to do this in the kitchen where they could have anyone walk in.

Michonne grabbed her shorts and stopped him from pulling them off at her knees.

"Rick...we can't, someone might-"

"No..this is happening now. I need to taste you now," his blue eyes stared at her intensely and she was at a loss for words.

His eyes smoldered as he pulled her panties and shorts off all at once, threw them to the floor, then pulled her to the edge of the counter.

He slowly spread her legs, watching her face as her eyelashes fluttered with bashfulness. Michonne's eyes were wide and felt like she was hyperventilating as Rick continued to hold her gaze while he spread her legs wide open.

Rick's eyes finally lowered to look in between her smooth thighs and he shuddered as he took in the sight before him. Her pink pussy looked delectable nestled in between her chocolate lips, just as he imagined it would.

Rick was salivating as he leaned in for a taste as Michonne leaned back and gripped the edge of the counter in anticipation.  
Slowly, his tongue slid over her aching pussy, languishing over her clit.

"Oh!" Michonne yelped and jumped, while Rick grabbed her thighs tightly to prevent her from moving. He dove in, licking and sucking, moaning while his tongue flicked over her clit and dipped into her canal.

Michonne was a shaking mess. Her legs trembled, and she whimpered non-stop, looking for anything to hold onto, and finally settling on fusing her fingers into his curly hair.

"Mmmmhmm." Rick savored her taste, feeling his cock get harder with each whimper that left her sexy mouth.

"Ah! AHH! Rick...please!" She moaned desperately. "Rick...we can't-we should-Oh God! We should go upstairs...Oh God!" Her hand slapped the counter top.  
Rick hummed as he busied his tongue flicking it over her swollen clit over and over.

Michonne let out a sob as she felt him slid two fingers into her pussy, finger her slowly while licking her quickly.

"Rick!"  
He continued to work her over, glancing up at her shaking form before closing his eyes in arousal.

"Your pussy tastes so sweet Michonne..." he moaned, "just like I imagined it would so many times." He licked her again and again, fingering her pussy with one hand, and sliding his other hand down across his aching cock which was so hard that he strained against his jeans.

The combination of hearing his moans and feeling what he was doing to her caused Michonne to come-hard.

"Uh, hu, ah! Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahhhh! Rick! AHHHH!" she wailed, whimpering as her legs clenched around his head.

"Mmm hmm. Mmmhmm. Come on baby, that's it," he groaned.

"AHHH GOD! FUCK! Riiiickkkk!" Her eyes welled up with tears as the waves of her orgasm racked through her. Rick continued to finger her and lick until her orgasm subsided, then scooped up the shaking mess that she was and carried her upstairs into his room, closing the door behind him with his foot.

 **To be continued.**


End file.
